Metal-flake/glitter painting produces a glittery and attractive appearance. The reflective flakes in the paint are generally comprised of polyester, although aluminum or other materials can be used.
Conventionally, flake paint is applied to an object by mixing flakes with the clear and/or transparent color paint and spaying the mixture out of an automotive paint spray gun.
There are a number of disadvantages in the prior art.
First, it is difficult to evenly distribute the flakes in the paint. If too many flakes are sprayed, the area of dense flakes must be removed. This usually means cleaning off the entire object and starting over. Conversely, if too few flakes are sprayed, the area of too few flakes must be given additional coats, which results in an uneven surface and too much build up of clear/color coat, often leading to runs in the coat. The paint and flake mixture must be constantly stirred or the flakes will separate from the paint, but there is no good way to constantly stir the mixture.
Second, large flakes cannot be sprayed with paint in conventional paint guns because the spray orifice small to atomize the spray. Flakes are available in sizes of 0.002″ to 0.250″, but paint guns generally can only spray flakes up to 0.025.″
Third, larger flakes may land on edge and not lie flat. A flake on its side will stick out of the paint or, if sanded off, produces a sliver of undesired appearance.
Fourth, if the paint/flake mixture runs out, a new mixture must be mixed in the same proportions for compatibility. This is often difficult.
Fifth, if not all of the mixture is used, it is thrown away, which is a waste of material and generates hazardous material.
Accordingly, there has been a need for a device and method that overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art.